The Only One
by Hasuko
Summary: One-Shot AU Side fic of Magic Pyro Anabeil's 'Pain and Pleasure.' Some time after escaping their nightmare, the two swordsmen find themselves wandering. Marth acts unusually nervous, and Roy wants to know why. BL. Birthday gift fic for Vulpixi Misa!


This is a random side fic inspired by and based off Magic Pyro Anabeil's "Pain and Pleasure," meaning that it is AU. (So it's a fic of a fic... Gosh, how sad of me.) Warnings are that this is rated T for implied rape in the past, and **shounen-ai** (boy x boy love). Don't like, don't read. This takes place after Marth and Roy have escaped Toren's torment, and are now wandering endlessly.

Happy birthday, Vulpixi Misa-imouto-chan! (Well, belated birthday. Ehehe.) And thank you so much for the permission, Magic Pyro Anabeil-san! This is dedicated to you too!

(I should be working on Sunkist Mist Moon, shouldn't I? -laughs nervously-)

Disclaimer: Don't own Super Smash Brothers Melee and Fire Emblem. Nintendo does. (Or even "Pain and Pleasure." -weep- Magic Pyro Anabeil-san does.)

The Only One

---

It must have been weeks. It may as well have been a month, for all I would know, since we began to wander. We have traveled from town to city to woods, but what we sought for we no longer knew.

"What is keeping you, Roy? Let's go."

What's the hurry, I wanted to argue, but kept to myself and caught up to his pace. We seem to have come across a marketplace. Making up the vicinity were the local town folks hustling and bustling. Merchants were present at most probably any corner, some holding stands for their abundant goods and commodities.

I had not realized our arrival until his voice brought me back. Alone, the former prince now stood, but his flitting eyes at our surroundings did not. I studied his still profile. The simple cloth of his attire, like my own, ruffled in the dusty wind. They were not the clothes that suited a noble, and definitely not the luxurious garbs fit for a prince, but they provided us with protection and coverage, nevertheless. I wished never to be dressed in those silks again.

Gentle beams of the sun formed a crown of light for his head. How appropriate. The steps he started to take again and his fixed eyes indicated that he had spotted something of his interest. Knowing not what else to do, I followed him.

When I reached him, he had already made his purchase.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marth asked, presenting it to me.

I looked into his open palm, but what first caught my sight caused me to shrink back. The daunting glow of the ruby unearthed unwanted memories I wished to be buried deep in the back of my mind. As a whole, however, the object was not as intimidating. The fragment of ruby was embedded into a silver pendant shaped as the bladed weapon we both wielded--a sword. Although it was probably outdated, seeing how rust had already begun to eat away at the chain, the necklace was, indeed, beautifully crafted.

"Yes," I agreed honestly. "It is."

The amount of money we carried on us was limited, as it was, but Marth's smile assured me that it would be all right to let this pass. _It was also beautiful._ He stored the necklace in his pocket. Without exchanging words, we both knew it was time we left.

---

Tranquil. The place was serene and tranquil. Quiescence pervaded the atmosphere and the greenery flourished with life. Even the wind seemed not to disrupt the peace; we could not feel any. And though we were aware of the dwelling forest critters, sounding as one with the environment, we could not feel their presence. We were _alone_.

Marth must have sensed my pause because he had turned to me, concern visible on his face.

"Roy?"

"Can we... stop?" I heard my voice ask, and it sounded as if I wasn't sure myself. "Just for a while."

He stared at me quizzically, then with a sigh, resigned. "All right." He still awaited an explanation, his eyes searching me in attempt to find one.

I discovered myself strolling to the pond side and taking a seat. That was the response I gave him. Bewilderment lingered in his features, but that did not faze him. A faint rustling of grass, and he soon joined my side.

Time became unreadable, for minutes could have easily passed like seconds. Aside from the ongoing forest tune, only our breathing fell to our ears amidst the dawning silence.

I shifted awkwardly in my spot, eyes then glazed upon my feet. Beyond my boots rippled the scarlet surface of the pond, reflecting the retiring sun. I glanced up at him with an incomprehensible nervousness lying in the pit of my stomach. Crimson rays shone on his cerulean bangs, creating an interesting hue. There was a similar uneasiness in his gestures.

His head snapped to my direction. It occurred to me I had been staring. In less than a second's span, I broke the gaze, feeling a sudden heat flare my cheeks. Then I would not know of his reaction, and whether or not that look of astonishment and inquiry remained. But when I sensed the hovering of a tentative hand, I could not fight back the urge to look.

As quickly as I have felt it, it had pulled back, replacing my view with an embarrassed Marth bowing his head shamefully. Had I just imagined that or...?

He shifted back to his prior position, body parallel to mine, his head still lowered. "There's..." he began in a barely audible mutter, not once facing me. "There's a bug in your hair."

Slightly jolting, I let out a noise of surprise and disgust, and started swatting my hair furiously, in hope of ridding the pest.

He could not resist to look either now. Marth gave a light chuckle, which slowly grew into a small, graceful laughter. The air was filled with his little delight and amusement. "It's off now," he informed me.

Despite how the mood had lightened up considerably, how I wanted to return the smile, curiosity had gotten ahold of me. I wished to know.

"Marth." His name felt so familiar to my lips. "You're acting... strange." I fixed my eyes to his, attention all on him. "Tell me..." Eyes wide. An expression of horror. "...What's wrong?"

I came face-to-face with frayed pants and worn-out shoes. He had risen to his feet so swiftly, I hardly had time to register. I pulled out from my startled state only to hear the tone of his, suddenly detached and impassive. "It's nothing."

...He's walking away from me. I am here, watching this, watching his cold back, and my body cannot budge. Something inside me, somewhere deep and fathomless, clicks. Before he could go into a dash, I finally recover the strength to catch his wrist, momentarily halting his movement. "Wait." Panic leaked out of my plea. It was as though... if he would walk away from me at that very moment, I would be left with _nothing_.

And it was just that. It was just that which gave me enough reason to leap into his arms and not let go. He stiffened under the unexpected embrace. Instead, I held onto him tighter. I spoke before he could push me away. But he doesn't.

My words were muffled a bit against his shirt. It was an assumption, one I was so certain of. "You're afraid."

As I predicted correctly what kind of feedback my statement would evoke, Marth hardened even more. Everything that had been running through my mind came out in a burst as I proceeded. "You're afraid... and guilty. You're guilty about what had happened... in the past.

"But you shouldn't be! You had no choice!" I tried to convince him. Then in a mild voice, earnest, I admitted, "You're the only one I know who has gone through what I have because we've both been through it. If anything... you had suffered more than I." The prince was still rendered speechless. I raised my head to capture his every expression.

"Marth... I trust you. I had long ago trusted you and I won't stop trusting you for whatever reason. So I know, I just know that you... wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Brimming tears melted away his shocked stupor. To my own surprise, I lifted up a hand to wipe those pained tears away, fingers brushing against soft skin.

"Oh... Roy..." he half-choked, half-whispered my name, etched with a yearning. Ever so hesitantly, but with courage and resolve, he descended his head, and I willingly responded, eagerness fluttering in my chest.

Our lips met and we share a sweet, innocent kiss. I could taste a profound joy, one blooming and vibrant, and relief. He was being released of the heavy, burdening shackles that have imprisoned him in remorse. I, myself, am washed away by a wave of content, for the first time in a long period. A lightheadedness overcomes me as I rested my hands delicately on his equally relaxed arms. I cherished this sensation, this moment, wistfully hoping it would last an eternity.

Both reluctant, we parted from each other's mouths, collecting our breaths. When I received that genuine, sincere smile of resplendent ethereality, my heart instantly jumped to my throat. I could only admire those sapphire eyes, as blue and vivid as the sky above us.

It appeared that he had just recalled something, his dreamy, half-lidded gaze substituted by thoughtful eyes. He fished in his pocket and drew out the familiar trinket. I shivered against the cool contact of the chain encircling my neck, my skin tingling under the feathery touch of hands brushing past either side of my head. Examining the miniature weapon replica, I was reminded of my once warrior's spirit. But a new strength builds inside me now, and I felt victorious. Then meeting his gaze again, I cast a bashful grin. I snaked a shy hand to grasp Marth's own, giving it a soft squeeze.

Yes, we had experienced so much. That dark, traumatic nightmare could never be completely erased... which was why we must look forward to creating a brighter future and move on forward. Intimacy I did not quite fear. I grew unnerved and distressed at the idea, however. Rather, there would always be the smaller actions that, perhaps, may hold just as much passion.

Silence took its toll once more. That did not matter; no words were necessary in this haven made for us, only us. Our hands connected, we looked onward to the sunset. Marth was the only one I needed now.

* * *

Gawds, that was horrible... And yes, I know they were completely out of character. (But it can't be helped! I've never played the Fire Emblem games before. -frowns-) Grr, what irritated me the most was my constant switching between tenses. Perhaps it was my biggest mistake to write this in first person... Well, as boring as it is, this was meant to lack dialogue, if that was sadly what you wanted. So if y'all haven't already read "Pain and Pleasure" yet, then I urge you to do so. 


End file.
